Cold Winter
by Maury14
Summary: Bella was changed 60 years ago and is now the most powerful vampire around with her new family. When Bella moves to Canada and met with the Cullens and Edward, what is she going to do. PLEASE READ!
1. Cabin Fever

-1**I hope Everybody Loves This.**

Its been 60 years since my life in Forks changed for the better. I sat thinking of the past while my new family just relaxed for the ride. We were headed to Canada to start over again. I was nervous of course, I'm always nervous when we move. In the pass 60 years me and my beautiful family of been all over the globe. All around Asia, Russia, Europe, and the United States, plus we own a beautiful Island we got 5 years ago.

"Bella, are you alright?" My sister Veronica asked me.

Veronica was the first person I turned. I was traveling up Washington when I found her on the ground, breathing hard. I really didn't know what to do, I was new as a vampire, but I later found out I'm immune to human blood.

"I think you already know." I told her.

She smiled hugely at me. Veronica had a very powerful ability. When she was human she knew everything around her. When I changed her she developed the ability to know anybody's past( including items and animals) and she can knew a little about their future. By having that gift she knows how the entire family think.

"Vincent always told me its polite to ask first." Vincent was her husband.

Vincent turned to the sound of his name being called.

"Yes, I did tell her that." His smooth voice said.

Veronica and Vincent was the perfect couple. They've been together for 59 years. They know each other inside and out. Veronica was 5,4 with a heart shaped face and waist-long flowing inky black hair. It really went well with her pale skin. Her body was very in shape. Her eyes a very milky gold. All her features were beyond perfect, graceful. She was one of the most beautiful girls in the world. I turned her when she was only 18 my own age.

Vincent was beyond handsome and really tall, about 6,3. His body was hard muscle, but a little lean. He had the same inky black hair as she did. It grew pass his ears and a little over his eyes, which were milky gold. He was a perfect gentleman and really shy sometimes. His face perfect and pale. Vincent also had a gift, it was very useful to us too. He can create illusions so real, people thought they were realistic.

"Since when do you listen to him?" I asked to Veronica.

She gave me a look they said "be quiet". "I always listen to my husband." She lied through her teeth. Veronica was the daring type. Vincent loved that about.

"Whatever." Vincent eyed Veronica.

"Would you three keep it down." Gregory's voice shot out.

Gregory was short-tempered. He was tall and beautiful like the rest of us. He had messy blondish-red hair, it was quite beautiful. He was a lanky build, but still muscular. His wife Brittany shushed him. He became silent at once. That's the funny thing about Gregory and Brittany, they'll do anything for each other.

Brittany was beautiful in a rock & roll way. Her black hair was short and she wear skater clothes like vans and what not. Gregory was into it to.

Me, Veronica and Vincent looked at each other.

We all became quiet after a while. The plane was getting ready to land. While sitting their I thought about the Cullens, how they just up and left me to protect myself. Luckily Jacob and his wolf brothers was there to protect me from Victoria, but it wasn't enough. I remembered with painful clarity that she ambushed me on the cliff, she tortured me, then bit me, but she didn't finish me off she just thrown me over the cliff.

The plane landed and all 11 of us got off. My family were very big. We all know everything about each other. Most of them hate the Cullens for what they did to me. And know body wants to mess with the Swans since we were one of the most powerful coven. Over the years I found out that I was the strongest vampire in the world. So were my family. All 11 of us had out of world ability's. Even the Vulturi keeps it distances.

Almost every vampire knew about us. We have many friends and many enemy's.

Me and my family are different from other vampires. Our skin is a different substances. Its soft like human skin and unbreakable. Its warm rather than death cold. Me and my family is as weak as humans so we can be very close to them without breaking them. Our eyesight, hearing, and smile is at humane level, so is our speed.

When we need our vampiric power we can increase everything and then were like normal vampires again. We usually keep everything down. I found out about that when I was changed. When I changed everybody else they got the same power as me.

But the thing that makes my family the strongest it that we can't be destroyed. Our skin is fire-proof. And its harder than the normal vampire skin so their teeth are useless to us. We can be in the sun also, our skin do not shine.

Lily and Kuaya, Timothy and Selene, Arielle and Gabriel the other couple in my family piled in one car and me, Veronica, Vincent and Gregory and Brittany piled in the other. We drive away from the airport and throw the crouded streets. When we got to the forest part of town we drove in the pathway, going deeper.

My cellphone started to vibrate but I ignored it. We pull up to the huge cabin house and I shaking with joy that the trip was finally over.

"I can't wait to fix up my room." Brittany said, exited.

"When we finish putting everything away, maybe we can find a place to play foot." Gregory chiped in.

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Vincent said, grinning that shy but cute smile of his. "Your on."

He pulled Veronica into his lap in the backseat and kissed her neck.

"None of that, please." I said in digust.

Brittany started to laugh in the front seat. She was lucky she was not seating in the back where I was. I had a view of Vincent and Veronica snuggling up into each other. They weren't doing anything rated R. Vincent was to shy to be intimate in public.

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Shoot, whats going on." I was looking out the window.

There were people filing out two cars by another huge cabin like ours. It took me a while to finally see their faces, I had to increase my eyesight.

I gasped.

Gabriel and Arielle were talking to Carlisle Cullen, the rest of the Cullen family just watched carefully.

I put barriers on all my family's minds so Edward would not read them.

I saw him and my dead heart flipped in my stomach. He was so beautiful, like an angel. He hadn't changed one bit. His eyes though were really sad looking, no they looked dead to me. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and Esme stood on the field.

Gabriel shook Carlisle's hand and the whole Cullen family relaxed. I turned to see Edward again, he looked mad. Will that was reasonable considering he couldn't hear their minds anymore.

Veronica quickly looked at me, fear in her eyes.

"Will you be okay?" She whispered.

"Of course you'll be alright." Gregory looked at me, frowning with cold eyes on the Cullens. "We'll destroy them." Voice full of venom.

"Yes, after what they did to you." Brittany shot a glare in the area where the whole Cullen family were. All of them were still talking to Gabriel and Arielle.

"That does not solve anything." Vincent told them both.

They both shot glares at Vincent.

"Will you guys just stop." I breathed. " We wont be doing anything to them." I looked at Gregory and Brittany from the back seat. "Gregory go see how Kuaya is, he's propably anger also. Lily's, I hope, is still keeping him in check."

My forehead creased.

Kuaya was a hot head like Gregory, much more explosive.

Gregory disappeared. The door closed shut silently. Veronica touched my hand softly.

"Everything will be fine."

"Lets hope so."

Brittany disappeared out the car too, then Veronica and Vincent after giving me a loving look.

I breathed deeply and opened the door. I walked out at a human pace toward my family. When the Cullen saw me, the were in awe.

Edward's face was a mixture of love, lust, anger, and disbelief. I walked forward a little faster and stop right in front of them. My family watched me with love in their eyes.

"Hello Cullens." I said, my voice sounded like heaven itself. Edwards face looked even more broken. They all just looked at me. Rosalie was glaring at me with so much digust and jealousy.

"Bella?" Edward finally said some thing, his voice still like velvet, broke twice.


	2. Kai's Flaming Temper

**Thanks for reviewing, that means a lot to me. I have a couple of things to say. First Kuaya's name is really suppose to be KAI. Second you will learn Bella's different ability's as the story goes on. Thanks again.**

The whole Cullen clan looked at me. I covered my head in horror. My family gathered around me, protecting me from their stares.

"Bella?" Edwards voice should not have sounded so familiar to me.

"Yes, Edward." I keep my voice soft and even.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter how." Kai bit out.

Edward glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you." He said in a calm voice that held malice underneath it.

Kai smiled a wolfish grin. "Yes, but I was talking to you." Kai mimicked Edward's cold voice.

"Great now its Forks all over again." Rosalie said with dripping sarcasm, glaring at me.

"Rose." Emmett put his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off. She then looked all the people in my family with a disgusted look, then scoffed.

"Rosalie." Carlisle said in a commanding voice.

"What, I am getting tired of _her_ - she spit the word - destroying our lifes." She glared at me again.

"Jesus, I am just sick of hearing your unattractive voice." Arielle snapped at her. Folding her arms across her chest. Emmett growled low at her.

Gabriel whipped his head around to bare his ultra white teeth at Emmett. Emmett took a huge step that put him directly in front of Gabriel.

"Stop." Alice voice called out. "Maybe we should just go in and relax." She finished in a calming voice.

Kai started to laugh in her face. Jasper glared at him. Kai stopped laughing and took a step forward Jasper.

"Everybody calm down." Carlisle voice was soothing, but held a lot of authority in it.

"Bella, can you please just tell me how this happened to you." Edward begged me, eyes full of sorrow. My anger trigged then. I owed him nothing, he was the one to leave me to die. He was the one broke me in half. I glared at him in disgust. Edward's shock flittered across his face. Esme looked at me, surprised. Alice looked ashamed.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Venom in tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm really am." He told me.

It was my turn to laugh.

"Please, Edward. Lets just go back like all these years before that. You thinking I'm dead, and me just not thinking of you. Good-bye Cullens." I turned around with my family behind me, going to our cabin house.

I felt something on my arm. I turned around and Edward had his hand wrapped around it. Even though I had on a coat, I could still fill his hand's temputure. It was cold on my warm skin, it felt great. I want to just turn around and jump in his arm, let all my desire run loose, too give in to it.

The truth was I still loved Edward very much, but he hurt me and it was his turn to fill his heart get ripped out of his chest.

Kai roared, angered that Edward was touching me. He slammed his shoulder into Edward's chest. He banged on the ground a couple feet away from us. Veronica and her husband stared in shock. Of course they both knew Kai was very protective of us, and everyone in this family knew how serious he can get. I just hoped he didn't use his ability.

Emmett and Jasper tackled Kai on the ground. Kai kicked both of them in the stomach, sending them flying in the sky. Even though Kai didn't have as much muscle as Emmett, Kai was just as strong and beautiful with his low chocolate hair and at 6,4 with a tone lean body.

Kai had a grin on his handsome face. I knew what he was about to do.

"Lily stop him." I screamed in terror. At the sound of me frightening voice, the Cullens looked shocked. They quickly ran up to the three boy on the ground.

Horror washed through me again.

All seven of them were in the same spot. Kai could destroy all of them now. Lily quickly went of to her husband's side. Her long pretty blonde hair flapping around her. Her classical attractive face glowing in the moonlight.

It was to late.

Kai raised his hand and little multicolored sparks flitted around his palm, dancing, it was absolutely spectaculure. If that is you didn't know what happened next. The pretty sparks ignited in to flames so hot the fire was pearl white. I knew and my family knew that this beautiful flame can burn almost everything instantly, including normal vampires like the Cullens.

"Kai, NO." Screamed Lily.

The Cullens looked amazed by the sparkling white flame. I stared running my full speed towards Edward and his family. Kai shot the flame forward them at insane speed. It was like Kai's hand was mythical dragon breathing his amazing fire. Lily made it a second to late.

I was faster than her, thank god. I made it in front of the Culles. The whole circular lawn in front of the cabins, the tall snowy trees that surrounded us, the four cars, everything was lighted up white. Like a miracle was happening, but it was no miracle, it was a nightmare. Kai promised me and his wife he would not use this ability in light situations like this one.

"What is that?" This was the first I saw Rosalie scared before.

"Fire." I answered.

"How?" Alice asked.

"Not now." I rushed. "Okay."

Edward stared at me with new found respect. I al was had to have Edward save me, but now it was different. I was saving his life now. Something in the back of my head told me I should leave him be, just like he did me. But I could not. _I am not like that_, _I am not like that_, I repeated in my head. Kai looked scared now, that wolfish grin of his gone. Lily was already scoldering him, knowing I'm okay.

I raised my hand in front of me, and concentrated for a second. I can fill the hotness of the fire still blowing my way. I opened my eyes and everything around us was blurry. The fire hit an invisible wall, crackling and popping around us. It instantly died down.

I dropped my physical barrier down, sighing.

Most of my family came over, the others in the house. Veronica pulled me into a huge. Vincent smiled at me, shyly. Lily went to the Cullens.

"I'm so so so so sorry." She apologized to them.

"Its alright." Esme said, voice thick.

"No its not alright." Rosalie snapped at her.

"She's right you almost killed us" Emmett hissed.

"Look am sorry alright." I spoke up. "My family is." I noticed when I said "My Family" Edward's eyes widened a bit.

"Bella, please." He begged me again.

"I'm sorry Edward - I felt a thrill of pleasure shot through my body by saying his name - maybe later, but not now." I told him.

"I will own your trust again, Isabella." He whispered, his voice felt like it was suffocating me. Ah, how I want to brush my hands through his hair, feel the texture of it.

Edward most have seen the desire in my eyes because he raised his perfect brow and smiled at me. I glared at him, and turned to walk in the cabin.

I knew I would let him have my trust again. I wanted even now. Of course I was not going to make this easy for him.

I walked in the cabin. It was pretty, everything was woody brown or a cute white. The living room was square. It held huge sofas with a low table by it. A gigantic fireplace with a plasma TV above it. The kitchen had a faint glow about it. The tiles was the cute white, that ran on the floor to the wall. It held the regular things.

Some of my brothers and sisters was sitting on the couches. The rest were probably outside still talking to the Cullen clan.

"Bella, I'm… sorry." Kai choked out, he wasn't good with apologizes.

"Its alright." I said for the millionth time.

"Thanks."

"I thought you promise not to use that ability." Selene said. She was the tallest of my sisters, 5, 10. Selene had striking blonde hair that was so light it looked white. She had a supermodel's body, and the same pale skin like the rest of us. Her head was apple shaped with a perfected face. She was rest on her mate or husband Timothy.

"He did." Timothy said. Timothy really looked like an angel. He was 6,2 with a athletic swimmer's body. He had an angel's face with the flowing dirty blonde hair that went a little passed his ears and eyes.

Arielle, Gabriel, and Lily burst through the door.

Arielle and Gabriel was the last couple in the family. Arielle was short with dirty red curly waist long hair. Her face was petite and pretty. Gabriel was tall with medium sized biceps and a flat chest where you can see the outlines of muscle on his chest. He had messy black hair and a calm smile. Arielle on the other hand was a little like Rosalie, but she never gets jealous, just mad.

Lily went to sit on Kai lap. Gab and Arielle sat on the floor.

"The Cullens are goibg to the same school as us." Lily busted out, already looking relax on Kai huge chest. She looked like a little kid when she was by Kai.

_Yes_,_Yes_,_Yes_, I thought. I can see Edward again. Of course I didn't say this out load.

"What." Gregory said in surprise. Brittany looked carefully at him. She took his cute pouting face and kissed it lightly, to distracted him.

"They are, why." Selene asked.

"Well it makes sense, I mean there is only three schools in this snowy town." I said. "The High school, the Middle school, and the P-K."

"Oh, please Bella, your just happy Edwards going there." Arielle told me.

My family stared sing Edward's name over and over and over. God, sometimes they act so imiture. I quickly went up stairs to get ready for school tomorrow. I walked in the room and faced the large mirror.

I took off my coat and looked at myself. My body was soft looking and very cute. My hair was waist long and brown. My face was beautiful but still me. All my features was perfect now. My eyes were wide with the same milky golden eyes of my family. My lips a glossy light pink, and plump looking, like bows.

I wondered if Edward liked what he saw, or if he still see me as the plin human 60 years ago.

_Stop_, I told myself.

I had to get ready for school tomorrow, I had to wear something that would make Edward wish he never left me in Forks.

I stood there, thinking.

Then something hit me.

I had the perfect plan for tomorrow.

**AN: There it is the second chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but my computer just cut off while I was writing it and I had to start all over.**

PLEASE review review


	3. Kissed

**Thank you guys for the reviews, which I loved by the way.**

I quickly ran down stairs to get Arielle and Veronica. They were the ones that had helped me the most when it came to styles.

"I do NOT want to look at this." I heard Kai's voice before I even hit the last stair.

"Please, I'm the one had the TV first, so thank you." Brittany's voice ranged out.

I walked up to them and politly took the remote from Brittany's hand.

"Could you guys stop fighting for one moment." I asked.

Brittany glared at me. "Hey, give me the remote." She whined.

Timothy and Selene laughed at her.

"Veronica, Arielle, can you guys go up stairs with me please." I whispered.

They slowly got up. Vincent made a sour face, when Veronica got up off his lap. I gave him a sweet smile before all three of us was walking up the stairs,

"So what do you want us to do." Arielle asked.

"She want us to help her pick out some clothes." Veronica told her.

"YES." She yelled in pleasure.

Veronica and I, rolled our eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." she hissed, losing her joy quickly.

"Okay, okay." I held up my hands in a defending order.

"Came on." Veronica pulled us the rest of the way. We walked in the room I picked for me. It was very bare, I have not put any thing in it yet. The only thing in here was the mirror and a kings size bed with plain white covers on it. _I need to go furniture shopping_, I told myself.

Arielle disappeared, then reappeared carrying my luggage full of clothes.

"Lets see what we got." She said.

She dumped everything on the bed. Her and Veronica quickly went to work. I just stood there, knowing if I got in the way I would do something clumsy.

"Here." They said at the same time. They both looked happy. Arielle was smiling hugely, her curly red hair falling in her cute face. Veronica had a knowing smile around her lips, she was probably using her ability to see what I looked like. They throw some clothes at me.

"Go to the bathroom and try it on." Veronica said, her eyes focusing on the clothes pile in front of her.

That's how it went, they would throw me a fit, I would go to the bathroom and try it on, They would citizies me. I would then try something else on. It was about 7 in the morning, when we found the perfect thing. When we were still trying to find my perfect outfit. Gabriel and Vincent would usually show up to check on their wives progress. I have to say they both looked disappointed.

"We found it." Veronica sang, her voice can melt anything. Arielle left about 5 minutes ago to spend some time alone with Gabriel.

I was wearing a pearly white beautiful dress shirt. Some skin tight pants that hugged my thighs, showing my curves. The pants made me look taller. I had a silver and white belt around my waist on the dress shirt. Some white stilettos, that matched my whole outfit, including the pure white coat for the snow. My hair fanned across my face, turning into little curls at the end.

I walked across to the living room and sat down, waiting for my family. They all came down, all of them in their best get-ups. We all looked like perfect angels.

We walked out side in the huge lawn. I saw the Cullen kids all piling up in their cars. Edward stop to stare at me, his eyes wide and beautiful. Me and my family quickly got into our cars and drove off. I notice Rosalie eying Arielle in disdain.

"Someone look jealous." Arielle chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

The Cullens were right besides us driving a little faster, Edward showing off.

I wondered what school would be like in this town.

I sighed.

When we got there, we pulled up besides the Cullens. I glared at Vincent who driving. Before I could get the car, the door opened. I looked up in surprise, it was Edward.

"Good morning, Bella." His voice was quiet, but still beautiful.

I stared at him, getting in control of my thoughts. Gregory growled low in my ear. Edward eyes turned cold, as he stared at Gregory.

"Don't touch our car." He hissed.

"I'd do as I please."

"Please both of you, just stop." I scolded them.

Edward helped me out of the car. The rest of my family was by the other Cullens, some talking.

"I can help myself, thank you." I told Edward. He was not even listening, he was staring at my outfit, with a thoughtful expression.

"You look beautiful." His voice in my ear. I stopped myself from breathing in his delicious scent. He took my hand, and gave me a puzzled look. "Your warm." he said in surprise.

"I'm not a normal vampire." I said in a teasing tone.

"When are you going to explain this to me"

"Never."

He gave me a disappointed look. "Bella I'm trying, I am really."

I sighed.

"I know you are."

"Then help me. I want to be with you forever. You are the only love in this life of mine. I need you. You don't know how I felt in the past 60 years. Its like everything I left was inside you." His eyes were in pain, his voice breaking.

I wanted to take that pain away from him. But why am I feeling like this. It was his turn to fill like I have.

"You should never have left then." My tone had pain in it.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do. I was scared that one day I would have killed you with my own hands."

"Then you should have changed me." I shot.

"I didn't want you to lost out on a happy human life." he told me.

I noticed that Edward had me pinned against the car. His sweet breathe blowing in my face. I looked up into his eyes. I saw desire in his.

He pushed me into the car and brought his lips to mine.

OH MY GOD!!!!!!

Edward kissed me.

**AN: Yeah I just finished my third chapter, I was planning on waiting til tomorrow but you guys kept reviewing so here it is, thanks. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Loved

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long, don't you guys get tired of school and homework. Well here's the 4 chapter.**

The kiss was aggressive yet gentle at the same time. I kept my lips shut closed. I can tell Edward was getting mad about that. His tongue slide along my bottom lip. It was the most amazing experience ever.

Edward groaned and thrusted his tongue in my mouth. His hands were everywhere on me. I slipped my hands up his jacket and shirt, moving my hands up is muscled chest. The cold of his skin seem to make my warm hands pulse pleasure through my body.

Our tongues danced together, his perfect lips moving on mine. _What am I doing_, I thought. _I thought I was going to make him wait it out._

I got control over myself and pushed Edward away, it wasn't easy, it was like he was stuck on me. I forgot my hands were under his shirt, because when I'd pushed him, his shirt ripped. Showing a little of his beautiful snowy white chest.

I quickly looked away, from his body, and locked my eyes on his angel's face. "Why did you do that." I muttered resentfully. It was hard to keep the false venom in my voice. The truth was I wanted him to never stop kissing me like that, to never stop his hands moving on my body.

"I couldn't help myself." Edward looked excited, like he was just coming out of a dream. He was breathing hard, something I've never seen before.

I used all my power to glare at the angel in front me.

Edward stared at me for a moment then walked gracefully away. I stared after him for a moment, surprise. I thought he would have argued with me.

Arielle came running after me when I stared walking to the school's office. I tried to hurry up and get there before she or any else tried to bring up my little kissing show out at the parking lot.

"Bella." She called after me.

I closed the door in her face. The office was little and cluttered. A desk in the middle, it was really warm in here, it made me feel over dressed. There was a little woman behind the desk with white hair.

She looked up. "May I help you?" She said in a slow old voice.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I told her. Arielle opened the door with a annoyed look on her face.

"On, yes I have your class program right here, your brothers and sisters told me you would be coming soon." She was searching through all the mess on her desk. While she was searching I sat down on a chair over the left side of the small room.

Arielle sat down next to me, smirking.

"So, how was your first real kiss?" She asked.

I wanted to groan, to just die right now.

"It was great." I answered truthfully.

"It looked great, the way your hands were all on him. I thought you two were making a porn movie."

"Oh my god, Arielle. Can you just leave me a alone."

"Bella you should just get back with him."

"I-I just can't right now." I blubbered. "He should feel the pain I felt when he left me."

"That's stupid, what about Edward. How did he fell when he left you. Bella I saw all his memories, and there really sad. It was like he was completely dead when he left you. Now he's happy to just see you, even if you don't want to take him back." Arielle ruled on.

"I never thought of it like that I guess." I really had not thought of that possibility. I was so into me, I never thought of Edward's emotions. Maybe I should go and apologize to him after school.

The woman find my classes and gave it to me. The day started of boring, my classes was boring. First I had math, the teenager all gazed at me. The boys had lust in their eyes and the girls looked jealous. The teacher droned on and on about things I already learned years ago.

The second was English, one of my favorite subjects, but the way this boring teacher taught it was, I wanted to scream my head off.

I did not see Edward the rest of the day. After school me and my family drove all the way home in silence. I could see them sneaking glances at me, worried.

"Bella where are you going." Brittany asked me when we got home. I was walking over to Cullen's house next door.

"I'm going over the Cullen's a bit, I'll be back in a minute." I called over my shoulder.

When I got to the house that belong to Edward I got very nervous. _What am I going to say_, I thought. _What if he hates me for what I did_,_ I couldn't live with that. _

I knocked on the door, and waited.

Edward opened it. He looked gorgeous as always. He looked at me with cold eyes. I internally sighed, this was going to be hard.

"Can I come in." I asked.

He didn't answer, he just moved out the way. Their house looked just like ours. I checked to see if I could hear anyone in the house. Yes, no one was here.

"I wanted to apologize to you for everything I done." This was hard to get out. A flicker of surprise spread across his face.

"It was me fault in the first place." His voice full of agony.

"I wasn't talking about that."

"Really?" His voice full of wonder.

"Yes."

He smiled and took my hand. "You forgive then, for all those years." He traced his cool fingers on my arm, making me shiver. I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"Yes, I forgive you." My voice shake.

"I love you, I always has and will never stop." He whispered in my ear.

"Me too."

Edward picked me up in his strong arms. He walked us up stairs and into a room, and closed the door. We landed on the bed kissing fast. Our hands everywhere on each other, it was a weird but great experience. Edward was nibbling on my ear. I've never been in this much ecstasy in my life. I crashed myself against him.

I pulled his white shirt off, marveling at his exquisite chest. He pulled my shirt off to, kissing my neck, his breathing going faster on my skin tickling me.

He start going down, tracing his cool lips on my stomach. His hands slowly moving on my sides. His cold skin mixed with my warm skin seem to be making us both want more of each other. I started moaning, when he started nibbling and kissing my stomach. He was watching me, his eyes filled with desire, lust and love. I had enough of his teasing and quickly flipped him so I was sitting on his chest.

Edward's arms moved to take my pants off, I helped him. I unzipped his pants and throw his pants across the room. I started kissing him, my tongued tracing over his lips, like he'd done me this morning.

The rest of our clothes came off in a moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was resting on Edward's bare chest in his bed. It had been a few hours after our long reunion. We were silent, just being in each other's arms. Our legs were tangled up.

I can still remember everything we did in this bed.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was very husky. His head was laying on top of mine, his breath was sweet, making my head swim.

"Yes." My voice was silky.

"You never explained anything to me, about your new life."

"I'll tell you anything you want." That's what I wanted, to let Edward know everything about the new me now.

"Can you tell me everything about what happened when I left?" His voice was filled with sadness.

"Look Edward, it was not your fault, okay." My fingers drawing on his skin.

I felt him smile. "Thank you." He moved so I was facing him, staring in his eyes. He looked completely bliss right now.

"Okay, when you left me….".

**A/N: Sorry I stopped at a cliffhanger, but you know, whatever. Anyway you guys will learn about the Swans, Bella' s Family.**

**Please Review. Next time.**


End file.
